homebrew_my_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Harbinger
Harbinger With mind in darkness, his first thoughts scatter like dust in a tempest storm. With lungs black as night, his first breath is wracked in agony. With heart staggering, his first words are wails of anguish that shake his very being. He is alive. Born from nothing but the purest of energy the deity's despair had coalesced, but alive, somehow. And having relieved the immortal of her agony, he is blessed only with the opportunity to carry far away the curse she bestowed upon him at birth. With spirit broken, his first steps mark the beginning of a wayward life. Mortal Omens Beyond the Material Plane lies unfathomable, extraordinary deities. It has been said that even the mere existence of these prodigious beings is enough to breath life into new creatures, and as unfortunate as it may be, it is common among some deities to neglect problems they help create. A wrathful immortal consumed with rage and a desire for revenge may unintentionally bleed a new being into existence. A mournful deity may be so wracked with sorrow, that their grief molds the very air around them, into a whole new creature, one that embodies that deity's pain, as though absorbing it; releasing it from the deity. A Harbinger's only purpose is to relieve a deity of their raw emotions, before they are slung aside to start their life without any sense of direction or knowledge of the world, spreading far and wide the raw power that created them. These are the Harbinger, beings created from raw emotion of the deities, then carelessly released upon the world, often to perform their immortal's bidding. Names Harbingers have no sense of physical gender, however, as they enter the world much like a blank slate, they often adopt masculine or feminine pronouns and may, depending on how long they've been alive, refer to themselves in the third person. As for names, some Harbinger can go weeks or even years without one, until they find an item or hear a word that intrigues them enough that they adopt the sound of said thing. Due to this, names can be greatly varied, but usually simple sounding. N'ames.' Ager, Ashed, Cardes, Dathe, Frae, Heros, Genar, Mesham, Neyv, Oremos, Rast, Ryot, Sadhe, Styor, Thread, Tyros, Veol, Vyen. Creating a 'Class' Give a short description on what the majority of this class desires, and then walk someone through the creation of a character with this class. Quick Build All classes have a quick build option, because effort. Be sure to include what their highest ability scores should be, an applicable background, and any other skills, spells, or features this class plays best with. First of all, put make Dexterity and Constitution your highest scores. Second, choose the Class Basics Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d6 Hit Points at 1st Level: 1d4 + CON modifer Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d4 (or 2) + CON modifier per class level after 1st Proficiencies Armor: Light Weapons: Unarmed, Simple Melee Tools: ??? Saving Throws: Dexterity, Constitution Skills: Choose three from Acrobatics, Intimidation, Nature, Perception, Stealth, ''and ''Survival. Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') Weapon or (''b) Weapon * (a'') Armor or (''b) Armor * (a'') Tools, (''b) Tools, (c) Tools * ??? Class Features Not every class has one of these, but if there is a feature dedicated specifically to this class, like a Fighter's Fighting Style or the Paladin's Divine Sense, put it here. Spellcasting Does this class have spellcasting? What are their limitations? Maybe they don't use typical magic, such as the Monk's Ki. Don't forget to include if a spell requires a Saving Throw or Attack modifiers, and what ability their spells use, such as WIS or CON. Cantrips How many cantrips does this class know at the beginning, and at what levels to the get more? Spell Slots Explain spell slots and how this class can or can not use them. Traditions, Paths, and Ways of Life If there are different traditions, paths, or ways of life this character can take to make them more unique from others of this class - much like the Barbarian's Path of the Berserker versus the Path of the Totem Warrior - describe them here and then list explanations of each. Way of Life 1 Description and stuff. Way of Life 2 More effort.